


MCYT angst oneshots / drabbles

by despairing_rage



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2b2t, Angst, Dead Wilbur Soot, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Victim Complex, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage
Summary: In which I write a ton of angst for Dream SMP. Three chapters at a time will have a quote/description in the summary.--Chapter 1 quote:"For four years and six months it was just the two of us, Tommy and Wilby against the world.” His hands froze mid air, before they fell flat by his sides.“And… for five months and 19 days… it’s been just me.”--Chapter 2 description:Dialogue practice between Tommy and Techno, featuring Techno's victim complex--Chapter 3 description:Tommy in 2b2t au
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	1. TommyInnit and dead Wilbur angst

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't include ghostbur btw
> 
> TW for non-descriptive mentions of mild suicidal thoughts

Just like every day, Tommy was visiting Wilbur’s gravestone. He didn’t have any gifts with him this time, so all he could do was talk for a bit. Tommy carefully lowered himself onto the grass in front of Wilbur’s gravestone. Dirt smeared onto his clothes, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

  
  
  


Sitting by himself, Tommy waved his hands as he started speaking to no one.

  
  


“You know Wilbur, I’ve decided that things haven’t been that bad since you’ve left… everything has settled down now.”

Tommy took in a shuddering breath as he paused.

  
  


“Well… maybe I lied a little. I know that I probably shouldn’t have, but…” he sniffled for a moment, but continued anyway. “I’ve always been a- rebellious little shit, you know?”

He gave a humorless laugh. “I have to admit, I have made quite the reputation for myself. A dirty crime boy. That’s what you always used to say.” 

He brought a hand to his face and wiped at his eyes. 

  
  


“Of course… that reputation hasn’t done much for me, has it? Nothing good anyways. Nobody trusts me, and I don’t trust them. It’s well deserved on both ends.”

He hunched over for a moment, but quickly straightened up. 

“And- and you know what’s really stupid? Everyone thinks I always betray people, but- but I know that’s not true. You and I both know I’ve always been loyal to a fault…”

His shoulders tensed, but he lifted his hands and gestured halfheartedly while he spoke.

“... I guess it was only to you though. It makes sense. After all, you were the only one there for me for so long. For four years and six months it was just the two of us, Tommy and Wilby against the world.”

  
  


His hands froze mid air, before they fell flat by his sides.

“And… for five months and 19 days… it’s been just me.”

  
  


There was a long stretch of silence. It was clear that Tommy was struggling to hold back the tears building up in his bloodshot eyes.

“… It feels like it’s been an eternity. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. So long since I’ve felt your hugs or heard your songs, so long since I had someone to stand by.”

He brought his hands up to cover his face, and a muffled sob broke through. 

“I miss you. Notch, I miss you so much. You- you were my brother. My family… and now I have nobody”

Tommy’s chest heaved as he struggled to stop himself from breaking into tears.

“I lied when I said things haven’t been too bad. It wasn’t just a little bit either. Everything has been terrible. Everyone who ‘cares’ about me is really just waiting for their time to strike, to betray me just like everyone else. I’m tired of this. Fuck, I’m so tired.”

He leaned back on Wilbur’s gravestone. 

“Maybe I’ll join you… wouldn’t that be nice? I- I could finally see you again.” His voice broke, but he didn’t seem to notice as he kept talking.

“Wouldn’t it be great Wilby? Wouldn’t you love to see me again? Wouldn’t--”

He cut himself off mid sentence. His body went completely still, even the rise and fall of his chest seemed to stop. The pause only lasted for a moment, when he brought his back off the gravestone. 

“But… but I can’t do that today. I can’t because… um, because… I need to collect some flowers for you tomorrow. Yeah, I can’t skip that now can I? Big men like me don’t leave things undone.”

Tommy took in an unsteady breath before standing up and wiping the dirt off his pants. He stared at the gravestone for a few seconds before forcing his gaze away. He didn’t look back as he slowly walked back to the well worn path leading to the grave. 

Still looking straight ahead, Tommy mumbled under his breath.

“I’ll see how I feel tomorrow.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip


	2. Tommy and Techno dialogue practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is unfinished and probably wont go back to it.... if anyone wants to feel free to take inspiration from this! All I ask is for credit and letting me know where I can find it

Tommy: “I’m tired of you playing the victim! You keep talking, but all I hear is fucking bullshit!”

Techno: “You think I’m ‘playing the victim’? That’s real rich coming from you. You keep painting yourself as the hero fighting against the odds, but what are you really? Oh, that’s right, a traitor who doesn’t care about anyone else.”

Tommy: “You’re calling  _ me _ a traitor?! You’re the one who killed my friends, destroyed everything I ever loved, turned my quote unquote ‘family’ against me, teamed up with my fucking abuser, and got pissed when you were interrupted from the retirement you told no one about!”

Techno:“You know that none of those were my fault. You knew from the start that I was following my own morals, and yet you acted surprised when I acted on it. Not to mention the way you treated me. It's almost funny that you think I’m the one who’s being selfish here.”   
  


Tommy: “Then fucking tell me what you’ve ever done that isn’t selfish! Tell me! Is there really anything you think you did actually helped anyone?!”

Techno: “I think the better question would be when  _ you _ haven’t been selfish. As I already said, you betrayed me twice and clearly didn’t care about anything I do.”

Tommy: “Stop trying to deflect! It’s fucking obvious that you have a victim complex, and you refuse to take the blame for  _ any _ of the shit you’ve done to everyone! You know damn well that you’re the one who hurt me the most! You say I ‘betrayed you’, when I was just following my morals like you always claim to do!”

Techno: “Victim complex hmm? Sure Tommy. Well, you can go ahead and believe whatever it is you’re telling yourself these days.”

Tommy: “No, it’s about what you’re telling yourself! Tell me, what you’ve done that didn’t hurt people! Just fucking tell me! I’m so tired of your bullshit excuses!"

* * *

and thats all I have folks. Hope you enjoyed!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also rip


	3. Tommy 2b2t au drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok not all of these will be tommy I promis

Tommy was tired of everyone leaving. At first, his father’s trips weren’t too bad. He would always be back in a month or so. Then Techno started leaving too, and the time between their trips grew shorter and shorter. Still, he had Wilbur to take care of him. So it wasn’t that bad. 

That is, until Wilbur started leaving too. By the time Wilbur first left, he hadn’t seen  his father Phil or Techno for five months. That cycle continued for much of Tommy’s childhood. His family would leave, come back for a week, then go on another adventure for several months. He began to feel tired in a way that simply sleeping couldn’t fix. 

However, rather than give up, Tommy chose to keep fighting. Despite his hope that his family would come back, he knew that there was nothing for him in that empty house. So, two and a half years after he last saw his family, Tommy decided to get a new life for himself. He didn’t particularly care where he ended up, he had no specific place to go. There were only two places he knew to avoid. 

The first was Hypixel. As much as Tommy loved to fight, he was well aware that he wouldn’t last long there. Besides, if he was unfortunate enough he might run into  his brother Technoblade. Part of Tommy ached to see him again, but he pushed that down. If Techno didn’t care then, he wouldn’t start now.

The second was 2b2t. Between Hypixel and 2b2t, it was clear that the latter was much worse. At the very least, if he went to Hypixel he could die with some dignity left. So he decided that, no matter what, he would never go to 2b2t. As reckless as he was, even he knew better than to tempt fate by going there.

Of course, nothing ever went to plan for Tommy. 

Only a few months into his journey, he found himself captured by Pillagers. The prideful part of him kept insisting it wasn’t stupid of him to try saving that village, and that he was so close to succeeding. However, his pride didn’t help him as he found himself being given to a group of heavily scarred strangers.

The time between being sold away and winding up in 2b2t were blurry. Tommy could vaguely remember being dragged along for thousands of blocks, hardly getting any food or water. Everything else was too confusing to understand. 

Even his time first arriving was too difficult to properly remember. Really, the clearest memory since being captured was coming to awareness in a fighting ring. 

He was surrounded by a cheering crowd, all screaming “death for Spectre! Long live Spectre!” The loud noise bore into his mind, ringing in his ears and making him feel like passing out. The only thing that kept him on his feet was adrenaline. His urge to collapse was quickly drowned out as he saw a tall figure covered in diamond armor and carrying a netherite sword approaching him. All he had was a stone sword, shield, and sheer will to survive.

Tommy got a lucky hit. Then, from that slash in Spectre’s leg, Tommy found himself getting the upper hand. Over and over he slashed him, flitting in and out of his range. However, he knew he couldn’t keep it up. His body screamed in pain, his breathing was laborious and erratic. 

Tommy maintained his leverage for a minute or so, but he found himself far too tired to continue. Spectre knew this. Spectre ran up to Tommy and brought up his sword to kill Tommy in the most dramatic way possible. However, that mistake gav

At the last second, Tommy managed to dodge the sword. As Spectre prepared for another strike, Tommy used that small window of opportunity to deliver one last blow. Jumping up a tiny bit, Tommy did a spinning kick he had practiced for years. To everyone’s surprise, Tommy hit him right in the temple. 

Spektre crashed to the ground, and Tommy brought his sword down. There was a puff of smoke, and it was over. 

The crowd was stunned into silence for a moment. Then, someone began to cheer. “Victory for Red Lighting! Death for Red Lightning!” After that, the entire crowd followed suit. Overwhelming noise echoed painfully in his ears as they all cheered for Spectre's death- no, Tommy’s survival.

  
  


That was the first step to Tommy’s new life. Gone was the child that was Tommyinnit, in his place was Red Lighting. 

  
  


Soon after that first battle, he carved a reputation for himself. Red Lightning, one of the most feared fighters of 2b2t. The child sold into the ring who, unlike all others before him,  _ thrived _ . Countless victories, more kills than those decades older.

It didn’t take long for word of Red Thunder’s rise to power to spread outside of 2b2t. 

Tales of his endless fights and brutality spread throughout the nearby area, and eventually even further.

Though it took some time, eventually his name made its way to the cold castle of the Antarctic Empire. It spread far enough to be heard by the three empires of the Antarctic Empire, Philza and his sons Technoblade and Wilbur Soot. 

Red Thunder never thought that the rumors he created would make it all the way to his former family, and he had no idea that those rumors would mark the beginning of his downfall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I really am leaving it off there.
> 
> I forgot to say this / accidentally mentally stored this away somehow?, but this is inspired by the lovely amazing and beautiful fic Arsonists Lullaby by SwordSoup!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> These will probably all be very short,,,
> 
> [Tumblr](https://let-me-be-cryptid.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Discord server](https://discord.gg/v9BRtNQY8g)
> 
> [fic shoutout twitter](https://twitter.com/be_cryptid)


End file.
